


宇宙高总的撩人小娇妻

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	宇宙高总的撩人小娇妻

季肖冰弹了弹烟灰，舌尖扫过双唇，眼皮子渐渐抬起，将对面的人望入眼底。

对面的人呢？歪着头刚刚转醒，皱着眉头，视线聚焦到

前方，抬了抬手，却发现给结结实实的绑在了椅子上。

他眼里的季肖冰呢？

白色的宽大的衬衫，扣了一个扣子,下身光着,窗外的光

透过窗帘映在细瘦的腿上。嘴里吞吐着烟圈，把五官模糊了去。

“你干什么？”

喉结上下滑动，嗓音低沉。

“你说呢？”季肖冰扯开嘴角，浓白的烟吐到他脸上，隐隐袅袅的脸上的表情让他心中一动。

高瀚宇咽了口口水，深吸了一口气，烟气包括他的气息一点不落的吸进胸腔。

“媳妇儿你先帮我解开。”

季肖冰轻轻拍了一下他的脸，“谁媳妇儿！”

“我，是我，好老公，快给我松一松。”高瀚宇一秒怂，眼睛直直的盯着季肖冰衬衫下若隐若现的肉体，喉咙里分泌出大量的液体来不及往下咽，高瀚宇舔了舔嘴角，口水落到肚里，滑过肠道，化成某些不可言说的欲望，如火蔓延开来，烧到头烧到脚烧到烧到某个遮也挡不住的部位。

季肖冰嗤笑了一声，也不答话，转过身坐到对面的沙发上，柔软的沙发凹陷下去，从高瀚宇的目光里，正好可以看到他沉睡的欲望，以及那条若隐若现诱人犯罪的股沟。

高瀚宇的身体发热发烫，暗骂道，骚货！他想扑上去，想啃噬他的皮肉，想操进那个肉洞，想把他操到浪叫，操到哭着求饶，操到射。

绳子很细，却极强韧，系得很有技巧，饶是高瀚宇，一时间也没有办法挣脱。

高瀚宇腮帮子咬的发酸，看那人在沙发上，姿态优雅的抽着烟，喝水。

水渍从嘴角漏出来，被粉嫩的小舌舔进去，有几滴沿着下巴脖颈锁骨一路向下。

他解了最后一粒扣子，拉开衣襟。

手指沿着水的痕迹，缓缓的往下划，想擦干水渍还是抹开水渍。

手指摸到胸口，两颗肉粒露在空气中，已经挺立。指尖的皮肤温热，或慢或快的揉弄。

一口烟气一口呼吸，烟嘴被口水浸得湿润，带着一点点牙印。

高瀚宇的额头青筋暴起，汗水从鬓角下来。他隐约意识到估计是自己哪里做得不好，小祖宗气不顺了。也不再说让他放了他的话，他的小宝贝要浪，那他就给他一片大海。

眼光暗沉，声音从喉咙深处传来，“另一边也要。”

季肖冰看了他一眼，神色自若，只是泛红了耳尖。

胸口的酥麻直冲而下，手指狠了心掐了一把自己的腰，白的皮肉，红的印子，蜿蜒的水渍。

细绳在手臂上勒出的深红的线。

手穿过黑色的毛发，细密的丛林，伏身的猛兽渐渐抬头，睁着湿润的眼，叫嚣着。

从囊袋到铃口，抚过青筋，抚平褶皱，龟头饱满湿润。

季肖冰熄灭了烟头，重重烟雾里从抽屉里取出一支润滑剂，挤在手指间。

眼神并不曾离开过高瀚宇，看他神色艰忍，看他呼吸渐重，看他欲望深沉，又听他暗哑嗓音。

“宝贝，你抬抬腿，我看不清。”

季肖冰听话，抬起一条细白的腿，脚后跟搭在沙发沿上，垂落五颗白玉似的脚趾。一只手上下抚弄，一只手打开后腔。润滑的膏均匀涂抹，手指在洞口浅入浅出。

“不够，再多点，不弄开了你会受伤。”

又是一截药膏，中指生疏的挤开洞口，挤不进去的膏体被体温融化，从股间流到沙发上，屁股下面全是黏腻的液体。

阴茎被揉弄得立在腿间，左手暂时得了空，搭在扶手上，手指轻敲着，也不知是什么符号。

右手的手指全然没进去又抽出来，肉洞被插得松一点了又加了一根手指，直至三根手指都能深深的埋在体内。一层层的褶皱被打开抹平，润滑的液体和体液顺着手指出来，季肖冰终于感到了一点快感。

仰着头，让人看到脆弱的脖颈，眼睛半睁着依旧看着高瀚宇，鼻息呼吸开始混乱，脸颊潮红。

舌尖舔了舔唇间，气息喘喘，“我记得，你最喜欢从后面，操射我。”

高瀚宇握紧了拳头，后槽牙咬的紧，“你！”

而后又深呼吸平复了些许情潮，“乖，让我来，你会累的。”

手腕用力地进出，修长的指尖屡屡碰到敏感致命的地方，红嫩的薄唇倔强的张阖，“不——”

他站起身，背对着高瀚宇，一只脚跪在沙发上，伏下腰背，额头抵在沙发背上。

一只手在身后的肉洞里进进出出。

高瀚宇眼都红了，眼前是饱满的臀部，中间是他渴望的肉洞，那双应该扣在指间的手，在他的地方进进出出，带出的是属于他的甜蜜的汁液。那个洞口一张一合，吞吐着，双腿之间黑色的毛发里那根肉茎随着手指的进出也是颤巍巍的晃着。

红晕里，他看见肉茎缓缓的流出液体，空气里弥漫着情潮的味道，和季肖冰的哼气声，手指的进出越来越快，季肖冰的声音也越来越急。

明显的带了水汽的声音磨得高瀚宇都快炸了，手臂从方才就没停过的在摸索，却是不得解法。

腿间的布料被体液浸湿，全身的肌肉紧绷且颤抖，这种折磨简直比杀了他还难受。

他低哑的嗓子道，“乖宝宝，到我这儿来。”

季肖冰的眼角含着水光，一边从沙发上下来，一边还不舍得抽出他的手指，走到他面前，低头望他。

翘立的肉茎抵在他胸前，口里吐出来的液体濡湿了衣襟。他咬了咬下唇，像得了天大的委屈，“它出不来——”

“你想我怎么样？”高瀚宇问他，眼睛里全是欲望，铺天盖地的，他逃不开。

“帮帮我。”

“嗯？”高瀚宇挑起嘴角，喉结艰难的滑动。

“老公，帮帮我——”

“操我——”

 

季肖冰缓缓的跪在地上，侧着脸蹭了蹭耸起的一团。濡湿的布料擦着脸侧的皮肤，熟悉的味道钻到鼻腔里，又腥又骚，刺激的口腔分泌出大量液体。

湿润的舌头探出嘴唇，含住绳结。顺着纹理解开。

解开扣子，拉下拉链。

一只手伸过来，大拇指狠狠的捏在季肖冰的嘴角，毫不客气的进去嘴里，搅动着舌头，压住舌根出，湿润的津液顺着手指缓缓流出。

他看着季肖冰因为被压住舌根而感到恶心扭曲的面容，以及眼角忍不住泛出的水渍。

“手指都受不了，那这个呢？”

褪下内裤，硕大的肉茎跳出来，弹在季肖冰的脸上。龟头在嘴角缓慢磨人的顶弄了一番，直到季肖冰伸出舌尖舔了一下，高瀚宇内心的野兽脱匣而出，不管不顾的冲进温暖的口腔，直刺喉口。

季肖冰下意识的一紧喉咙，就听到上方传来一声闷响，随即嘴里的肉茎退了出去，压上来的是两瓣嘴唇，牙齿叼住他的舌头，把它咬到自己嘴里，两根舌头纠缠不清。

大掌托住臀部，不着寸缕的身体被抬起，两条细白的腿环在高瀚宇的腰间，两人的唇还不分离，相互吸吮着对方的气息与汁液，空气中水渍的声音让头皮都在发麻。

热烫的肉茎抵在臀瓣之间，已经被手指艹开的肉洞急不可耐的张着嘴，想让它进去。

高瀚宇扬着头看他，神色靡靡，眼角很湿湿润，上翘的嘴边全是湿润的液体，他咽了残余的口水，也是勃发的欲望，两人的眼神缠绵着，高瀚宇张开嘴，轻声道，“给我。”

季肖冰看着他，眼底渐深，“它一直在等你。”

“唔——”季肖冰抱紧高瀚宇的头颅，滚烫的气息喷在颈间，唇舌在锁骨细密的啃噬。肉茎势不可挡的插入，肉壁被撑到极致，酸胀的不适感从后背传来，盘在劲瘦腰间的腿肌肉紧绷，连脚趾都不自觉的蜷了起来。

高瀚宇抱着他站起来，双掌捏着饱满的臀部，白肉从指尖挤出来，季肖冰悬在他身上，双腿缠得更近，两人结合的地方深入得更加彻底，连囊袋毛发都要尽数没入。

高瀚宇抱着他缓慢的走向沙发，每走一步就把他往上一撞，季肖冰抱着他的脖子，由着撞击和重力，一下又一下，那根肉茎没有一丝温柔的在自己身体里进出。

所有的敏感点被龟头碾开，说是痛苦其实也不然，那一阵酥的麻的疼的痒的骚动的难以言说的快感，灭顶一样，在脑海深处爆发。

身前的那一根肉茎极度的暴胀，口里吐出的液体越来越多。

季肖冰咬着唇，双眼紧闭，双手揪着高瀚宇浓密的头发，“不——”

他深深的喘了一口气，“还不够——”

高瀚宇闻言，停在沙发前，道，“真是不知餍足的妖精，等会儿可别哭着说不要！”

“谁说谁孙子！”身体已经被操软成一滩泥，唯有这张嘴，爱不释手的嘴，还在逞强。

高瀚宇笑了，抓着他的腰狠狠的抬起放下，肉茎深深的抽出插入，捅入深处，把季肖冰的敏感点完全碾开，一遍又一遍的用力撞击。

“啊——”

身前的小嘴蓄满了力量，眼看着就要爆发，身后的肉壁也开始阵阵紧缩，高瀚宇额头的汗水不住的落下，他咬着牙，把季肖冰的身体从自己身上抱下来，翻了个身让他跪在沙发上，双手掐着他的腰，肉茎上的青筋根根分明，对准股间的那个洞狠狠的刺了进去。

季肖冰被撞的闷哼一声，随即，身后一下比一下重的抽插让他到了极致。乳白的液体射在沙发上，后穴缴着体内依旧粗大的肉茎。

身体的愉悦还没过去，高瀚宇等不及，拍了拍他的臀部，啪的一声，季肖冰的臀肉一抽动，充血敏感的后穴又是一阵缩紧。

高瀚宇往前顶了顶，极致欢愉下的再度刺激，让季肖冰下意识的想逃，却被抓住了腰往后一撞。

“唔——别——”

“别什么？嗯？”高瀚宇已经操红了眼，他哪里不知道他身下这个人已经快受不住了，但是这哪里是他停的了的？

这个人从里到外须尾都是他的，他从身后抱过季肖冰，手指在眼尾擦到一道水痕，高瀚宇舔了舔，咸的。

一只手从腹部滑倒胸口，揉弄着两粒肉珠，嘴巴凑过去含他的耳，粗糙的舌面舔过耳垂，背脊处激起一阵颤栗。

高瀚宇绷紧了臀，一下一下，又深又重的撞进仍处于高潮阶段的肉洞，不停的碾磨敏感处。

他看着季肖冰的软下去的肉茎又开始起来，颤巍巍的抖落出一些稀薄的液体。

高瀚宇舔着季肖冰的蝴蝶骨，手指伸进他的口腔，挑弄纠缠着他的舌头。

季肖冰啊啊的叫出声，一句话被顶得支离破碎，两张嘴都被操弄得不成样子，汁水横流，落到胸口，滴到地上。

操弄到了最后，高瀚宇那几下简直像是桩入基底，极深极重，像是要把自己操进季肖冰的身体，就此合二为一。

季肖冰感受到了最后的那一道用力，他整个身体都被高瀚宇箍住，身前的肉茎再一次射出精液，身后的肉洞里也被灌入精液。

前一段的欢愉还没过去又被插射了一回，季肖冰觉得自己整个人就要去了，眼前的白茫茫一片望不到尽头，后穴里射过半软的肉茎慢慢的退出去。

和肉壁的摩擦，又让他一阵抽动。

他低声骂道，“你大爷！”

高瀚宇笑出声，蹭着他的颈，事后满足又慵懒，“我大爷，不就是你么？”

 


End file.
